HINU
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Are you ready for some High intensity Nico Umi? (Nico-NASTYH Universe)


**Hey all and welcome to another addition to the Nico-NASTYH universe! Not much to say so let's get on it.  
**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Umi leans on the table as other students enter in the class. _'Hmm, I wonder what the professor will talk about today.'_ She hears a couple of chairs slide behind her and hears a conversation.

"Yo."

"Hey. Did you work on the paper yet?"

"Yeah I got started early. You?"

"Same. But anyway..." The chair creaks. "Have you seen this video yet?"

"Oh that one? Yeah my sister was playing that and I saw it."

"It was posted a few days ago but look at the views."

"Wow. What's her name?"

"It's..." Some tapping, "Nico? Nico Yazawa."

_Clink_

Umi clenches her jaw as she bends down and picks up her pen. _'Oh no. Not here.'_

But her pleas were ignored as there is more tapping, "Hmm. It seems like she is some kind of online idol."

"Online idol?"

"Yeah. Look. She only has one video on her channel."

"Hey click back on the first one." Some tapping, "I can see why she's getting those views. Also look at the quality. It feels like I'm in the same room."

"She seems pretty cute too."

Umi hides her red face as she leans her face on her desk. _'It was bad enough when the others found out.'_ She remembers her phone being flooded with texts from the other Muse members.

_Clatter_

Everyone turns to the door as a woman walks to the front of the classroom. "Phew. Made it in time. Don't mind me I still haven't set up yet." The professor walks to the front desks and unloads her backpack.

Umi sighs, _'Finally.'_

But it does not end. "Hmm. Wait. Go back a few seconds... Did you see that?"

"Damn her shoulders are pretty cut."

"Huh... She seems different."

"How so?"

"Her arms have more muscle definition in comparison to the other idols."

"You watch idol shows?"

"C'mon dude. My sister is an idol fan."

"Sureeeee."

"You two seem to have an interesting talk."

Umi and several students look at the teacher; it was a small comment that seems to reach the front of the room.

"Whoops. Sorry about professor."

The woman shrugs, "It alright. I caught muscle definition and I got interested. Wanna share?"

"Oh, sure." Umi hears tapping, "I guess we were talking about celebrities and their physique."

"Celebrities huh..." The teacher opens a folder. "Hmmm. I think I can fit that in today." She claps her hand. "Alright. We are going to do something different today since this class is ahead of the other sections. So," She looks around the room. "Celebrities and fitness."

Umi hears murmurs around her,_ 'What is she doing?'_

The professor looks around again. "Someone pick a category."

"Idols."

"Idols huh?" Only Umi hears the professor whispering, "Interesting choice." She turns to the white board and writes 'idol' on the board. "What do they do?"

"Sing and dance."

"Hm. One of their main jobs." The professor nods, "Since we're a P.E. class, what kind of skills would an idol need to sing _and_ dance?"

Umi's colleagues call out answers.

"Good lungs."

"Endurance."

"Balance."

"Coordination."

The professor writes them on the whiteboard. "Good answers. So what kind of exercises would idols use?"

A few seconds pass. "Aerobic?"

"Yup." The professor turns around. "Idols have to sing and dance at the same time and that can be tiring. So they gotta have really good cardio to do them." She points at someone behind Umi. "Akito. You were talking about a certain idol before? What was her name?"

Umi clenches the table. _'No...'_

"Uh well..." He shifts around. "I was talking about Nico."

The class starts murmuring at the mention of the name.

"So," The professor's voice brings them back. "What makes her different?"

"Well, she has more muscle definition than other idols."

"Oh yeah," This time a female student joins in. "You can actually see her traps and shoulders." Other students chime in with other visible muscles.

The blunette sinks her red face into her hands. _'Whyyyy...'_

"Interesting..." The professor taps her chin. "So is strength training uncommon for idols?"

Umi hears her colleagues confirming the question. She peeks through her fingers to see the professor on the whiteboard again.

"Let's play a game. All of you will get into groups of three and simulate Nico's training program. After that, we will write them on the board to see who is the closest." The professor turns around and smiles at them. "Whoever is the closest will get an extra two points on the next exam." The professor takes her phone out and walks to the door. "Excuse me for a bit. I want to see who this Nico is." The door closes and the room goes silent.

.

.

Then the class bursts into chaos as students try to find their teammates. Umi, on the other hand, keeps her face covered. _'This has to be the worst day.'_

She feels a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Umi." It was Akito. "Wanna join us?"

"...This is entirely your fault."

"Eh?"

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

_Hours later..._

_'Finally,'_ Umi's shoulders relax as her house comes into view. She takes her keys out and walks closer to the door. _'That was so mortifying.'_ The entire class talked about Nico and her possible exercise schedule. _'At least I earned those points.'_ She opens the door and takes off her shoes. "I'm home."

"We're in the living room Umi." It was her mom and there are sounds of children laughter.

Umi raises her eyebrow as she walks inside. _'That sounds like...'_

"Yo Umi." Nico waves at Umi.

"Nico?" Umi looks at the clock. "You're here early." She slightly turns her head. "Hi mom."

Yori smiles, "Hey sweetie. Welcome home."

Nico takes a sip of tea. "Yeah my class got canceled today and so I thought to come here early with the munchkins." She tilts her head to the side. "Didn't you see my message?"

Umi takes out her phone to see one unread message from Nico. _'Oh.'_

"Oh Nico," Yori looks down on her watch. "What time does your mom get off of work again?"

The twin-tailed teen tilts her head. "She gets off early from work at 4 today."

Yori nods her head and stands up. "That should be enough time." She picks her purse and keys. "I'll go ahead and buy the ingredients for tonight." She waves at the two teens. "I'll see you two after I pick her up."

"Bye." They wave back.

Yori pokes her head in the other room. "I'll be going now honey." She waves her hand. "Bye everyone."

There was a grunt and a series of byes from the children. Yori walks out of the door and closes it behind her.

_Clap_

Umi jerks and turns to stare at Nico's smiling face. "Hey Umi I need your help."

The younger teen tucks her phone and turns fully to the other teen. "What is it?"

"I'm getting swamped with stuff and I don't have a lot of time to work out. Can you give a quick program?"

Umi cups her chin. "Hmm..." She then snaps her fingers. "I might have something." The blunette looks at Nico. "Change and I will meet you in the gym."

_._

_. ._

_Home Gym..._

_. ._

_._

"Alright what you got Umi?" Nico goes through several warm-ups.

Umi finishes her warm-up. "We are going to do H.I.I.T."

Nico raises her eyebrow. "Hit what now?"

"High intensity interval training. I recently learned this from my mom." Umi waves Nico over and they walk to a pull-up bar. "I think this should help with your limited workout time."

"So what's good about HIIT?"

Umi takes out two mats and places them at their feet. "Do you like running?"

Nico shrugs, "It's alright, but I can't find a good place to run."

"Then HIIT is a great alternative to increase your cardio." She points at the pull-up bar. "Do you still have the bar?"

"Yeah. It's in my closet."

Umi nods, "Good. You can workout at home if you are pressed for time." She stands close to the bar. "We will use 3 exercises for this session. Maybe 4. It depends. We will do 10 jumping jacks, 5 push-ups, and 5 pull-ups." The taller teen points at the mat. "We would do 10 curl-up if the pull-up becomes too much. Finally there will be little rests between the sets. We will try to do as many as we can in 30 minutes."

"Hah!" Nico rolls her wrists. "Just 4 exercises? C'mon Umi, that's not as bad as high school."

Umi shakes her head. _'I had the same thought as well.'_

_._

_. ._

_35 minutes later..._

_. ._

_._

"Hah...Hah... Holy fu—"

"Language." Umi pants as she leans against the wall; they had just finished their warm-down session.

"You're..." Nico's chest heaves as her back is against the ground. "Evil."

"High intensity is in the title Nico." Umi sits next to Nico's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like... I ran... 3 miles."

Umi nods her head. "See? You only needed a small space and it took a small amount of time. Not only that, you can have a variety of workouts."

"Guh...no more..." Nico wriggles and places her head on Umi's lap. "Better."

Umi tries not to jump as Nico's sweat coats her thighs. Instead Umi leans back and basks in the silence with the raven-haired teen.

"So," Nico got her breathing back. "Feeling better?"

"What?" Umi looks down at Nico.

"It's not like you to miss a message. I made sure to text you when your class was done."

_'Oh.'_ "Yes. I am feeling better."

"So what happened?"

Memories of the class floods back to Umi and her cheeks flush. _'I... might as well tell her.'_ Umi sighs, "It started..."

_._

_Explaining..._

_._

"Ahahahahahaha." Nico clutches her stomach.

Umi's face is like a tomato now. "It was so mortifying."

"Sorry sorry." Nico's laughter peters out. "This will be a great memory to look back on."

Umi looks to the wall. "It does not feel like it." Her eyesight veers up to the clock. _'It's 3.'_ She looks back down and nudges Nico. "We should wash up soon. Our moms will be back soon."

"Alright." Nico groans as she picks herself up. Once standing, Nico pinches her shirt and pulls the fabric; it was sticking to her body. "Urgh."

Umi grunts as she stands up and takes away the mats. Once everything was cleaned, She turns to Nico. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Nico links her arm around Umi's limb. "To the showers!"

"Of course my lady."

"Also..." The online idol stares at Umi.

Umi raises her eyebrow. "What?"

Nico shakes her head. "I'll tell you later."

"What is it?" Umi starts to prod Nico. "Oi."

Nico grins and pushes Umi to the side. Umi sighs but smiles and returns the gesture.

They just got out of the shower as the car pulls in.

* * *

**.**

**Fin.**

**Happy Birthday Umi!**

**Dang that has to be embarrassing to have a class talk about your girlfriend and her muscles.**

**Alright some notes on H.I.I.T.:**

**-I would not recommend a beginner or a newcomer to start this type of exercise right away. I think that anyone should build up decent cardio (at least 30 continuous minutes of aerobic exercise) before they try H.I.I.T.**

**-What makes ******H.I.I.T. so great is that it is versatile. You can mix a variety of exercises and do them at high intensity. Heck you can use just one exercise. So let's do cycling: You bike as fast as you can for 20 seconds and then rest for 40 seconds. You would repeat this interval for how many sets you want. It would look something like this:  
****

****20 sec Bike  
40 sec Rest****  
********20 sec Bike  
40 sec Rest  
************20 sec Bike  
40 sec Rest  
********20 sec Bike  
40 sec Rest****

****-Like I mentioned before, you can do ************H.I.I.T. in small spaces but I would recommend the ground floor if you're in a home or apartment; it would suck if you're on the second floor and the floor breaks from the intense work out.  
********

********-As always, start slow. Your body is not used to doing intense exercise continuously. If your limit is 1 or 2 minutes, then take a rest after that. I would rather have you start from the bottom; it is better to be safe and progress at a steady rate. I know it can be frustrating but hard work and patience pays off. ********

********That is about it. Be safe and work out my fellow readers.********

********Thanks for reading********

********Constructive criticisms are appreciated********

********Bravo Tango out.********


End file.
